


Esa Voz

by Obsscure



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gift, M/M, PWP, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que hace Jay por escuchar a Jen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esa Voz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raintofall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raintofall/gifts).



> Intento pornoso y sin trama para levantar el ánimo de una chica guapa (si se levantaron otras cosas, son efectos secundarios de los que no me responsabilizo) ja!

  


Jensen siempre tiene fragmentos de canciones en la boca, pero son susurros para sí mismo y dependen de su estado anímico. Jared en cambio, berrea a viva voz y su estruendo desafinado hace temblar todo a su paso. Incluyendo a Jensen.

—Cállate Jay, antes de que me revientes los tímpanos. —Jensen le objeta con cara falsamente alarmada.

—Vamos Jenny, la música me hace feliz y si no consigo que me cantes, debo hacer el trabajo por mí mismo. —Jared vuelve a gritar con ritmos irregulares a la vez que gesticula exagerado hacia jensen.

—¿Y por qué demonios habría de cantarte algo? —Jensen se tapona los oídos y observa a Jared modular la voz y susurrar algo que no puede entender, ese brillo malsano en los ojos que le cubre toda la cara—. ¿Qué dices?

Jared le ve como si fuera lento. Repite, con voz clara y las manos inquietas.

—Porque tu voz es mejor que el azúcar, es mejor que el chocolate. Si me cantaras viviría en un subidón permanente. —Jared es pura energía aún cuando se ha callado. Jensen se ha apagado y tras unos incómodos momentos sacude la cabeza como desechando ideas raras.

—Hombre, que cosas se te ocurren. Si eso fuera cierto, entonces no volvería a hablarte porque mi voz te... —Jensen no termina y se da la vuelta para huir de la cosa gigante y risueña que es el Padalecki. Del oso engullidor de azúcar (y de Jensen mismo) que es Jared.

—Sí, me pone. Tu voz me pone —Jared ya está encima de él, manos enormes sobre su cara, el aliento dulce y caliente contra su mejilla—. ¿Por qué me la escondes, Jen? Dámela, ¿Donde la tienes, Jen? ¿Aqui...?

Y Jared le ataca. O así le parece. Es un beso, un choque de dientes y narices. Humedad en un rastro largo que va desde el interior profundo de su boca, hasta resbalar de las comisuras, la mandíbula y el cuello. Jared lame y muerde. Jensen se comprime contra él en un jadeo, los ojos moribundos y la espalda arqueada.

—Esa voz Jen, es la que quiero sólo para mí. —Jared le susurra cuando Jensen gime ronco al sentir las manos enormes colándose en su ropa, sobándole indolentes. Jensen emite sonidos ahogados e impacientes _MasJay... ohdiosnodejes..._ y sólo cuando parece a punto del desvanecimiento, Jared se apiada y se deshace de los pantalones (de ambos) y se intensifica en totalidad; dedos firmes y brutales al principio, luego algo más ancho y caliente. Boca voraz, el vaivén de su cuerpo contra Jensen rápido e irregular, como sus propios gruñidos: rotos e inconstantes.

Jensen nunca había escuchado desacordes más hermosos. No volverá a burlarse del canto de Jared nunca.

Terminan pronto, un último choque de cuerpos, jadeos graves y largos en Jensen. Sudor y semen en ambos. Pechos que se regularizan tras el paso del orgasmo.

—Jay... tu voz fea y desafinada la quiero sólo para mí, desde ahora.

—Hombre, habérmelo dicho antes. Siempre ha sido tuya Jen.

~▣~


End file.
